


A Change in Accidents

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. When the genin teams are selected, something unbelievable happens between Naruto and Ino.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 8





	A Change in Accidents

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise, or its related concepts and characters, but Masashi Kishimoto and his affiliates do.**

**[CA]**

**A Change in Accidents**

**[CA]**

The day for when Naruto Uzumaki would be placed on a genin team was off to a good start at least until most of the girls in his old class started arguing over who would get to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, his distant if determined rival and friend. How Sasuke could get roped into being the center of attention for some people, especially girls, was something Naruto did not want to understand, even if he was able to. Sasuke was skilled and nice looking, but he was hardly perfect as his indifferent expression indicated.

What burned Naruto the most during that mess was that, excluding Hinata Hyūga, his female friends, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, were among the girls vying for the seat by Sasuke's immediate right. While Naruto did not exactly view himself as a kind of "babe magnet", it was times like what was occurring in his old classroom that he could not help but wonder if Ino and Sakura only got along with him because they wanted to get closer to Sasuke through him.

In any event, Naruto did not want to get involved in the ridiculous drama and decided to move from his spot closet to the arguing girls to the seat on Sasuke's left.

'Might get the girls' attention, but how worse could it get?' He thought as he began to move but seeing that Sasuke was still paying the squabbling girls no mind, Naruto decided to bend his body right in front of him with a glare saying. "How can you even sit here doing nothing while almost every girl here is fighting over you? It's just crazy-stupid."

Showing an amused look at last while glaring back himself, Sasuke retorted. "Trust me, knucklehead, I didn't ask for them anymore than you asked to be jealous about it."

"I'm not jealous! I don't even know the first thing about women!"

As Naruto was sputtering in denial, however, the graduating genin seated behind him was fooling around to the point he accidentally bumped into the former and he began to fell on where Sasuke was at when something unbelievable happened: Sasuke quickly used the Substitution Jutsu to switch places with a shocked Ino, who's lips quickly locked with Naruto's when his head bumped into hers.

"What on Earth?!" Everyone but a shrugging Sasuke exclaimed in shock at the sight of Naruto and Ino accidentally kissing each other.

Quickly breaking off from a frustrated Ino, Naruto was quick to say. "I'm sorry, Ino! I didn't mean to! It was the other guy's fault!"

The genin in question inputted. "Uh, my name's Tobio, Naruto, but yeah, I did kind of caused that. Sor-"

The named Tobio did not get to say much before an irate Ino bonked him on the head, knocking him out cold. As she heaved in anger, Naruto tried to say something to calm her down before ultimately sticking with. "Well, for what it's worth, I kind of don't mind my first kiss was with a girl I trusted at least."

Shifting her embarrassed gaze to Naruto, Ino looked ready to pop a vein before ultimately exhaling tiredly and replied. "Well, I guess it wasn't too traumatic, so maybe I can live with it. Maybe anyway."

With the excitement finally quieting down, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat at the row the commotion happened at while a still blushing Ino moved further away to be by herself for a bit until their sensei, Iruka Umino, would appear to make his announcements. At that time, Naruto kept his right hand on his lips thinking with a blush. 'She's really pretty when you think about it, to be honest.'

**[CA]**

**I no longer intend on writing full-length stories about Naruto/Sakura, Naruto/Temari, and Naruto/Ino now that I've reconsidered the hassle of making multiple OC counterparts of Boruto and his fellow era-specific characters, like Sarada, Shikadai, and Inojin, per story among other things, but I still intend to write about Naruto in the loosely based on canon series of events sense and hopefully in a Naruto/Tenten version as well as a Naruto/Karin version, if one is, or both are possible. It will take some time to get ready, but we will see.**


End file.
